La caresse du diable
by Choupy
Summary: Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit. "Oscar Wilde, extrait de Le Portrait de Dorian Gray"
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Choupy

**Disclaimer** : Est-il nécessaire de le rappeler que rien n'est à moi ? Sinon je vous certifie que y aurait eu des changements.

**Note** : Cette fic dort depuis des mois sur mon disque dur et je l'ai fait lire récemment à ma bêta qui m'a dit qu'après quelques remaniements, elle était très postable. Donc acte. J'avais lu ce thème voilà plusieurs mois dans une autre fanfic de je sais plus quelle série (mémoire poisson rouge). C'est bizarroïde…

Faut placer l'action après la guerre (entre 2 et 4 années après dans ma tête)

* * *

_« La pensée est puissante. »_ Combien de fois, n'avais-je pas répété cette phrase au cours de ma vie ? Combien de fois avais-je argué que les mots étaient plus forts que les armes. Et pourtant la pensée ne stoppait pas les batailles, ne rendait pas les hommes meilleurs et surtout ne remplaçait pas les actes. Les fantasmes appartenaient à la pensée. Ils n'étaient que des pensées. Ils n'étaient pas vrais. Ainsi les pensées ne sont pas réelles. Juste des pensées. C'était une pensée. Ce n'était qu'une pensée. Et pourtant chaque mot qu'elle contenait n'était que pure vérité. Elle se répétait dans ma tête. Toujours, encore. Elle se répétait dans ma tête pour me faire encore plus mal, toujours plus mal. Je n'avais plus rien. Plus rien. Plus rien, plus rien, plus rien. Ceci se répétait comme un écho dans tout mon cœur, dans tout mon corps. Et c'était ainsi qu'une pensée devenait une vérité.

Dans le noir, j'étais allongée sur le dos fixant un point inconnu au plafond. Une raie de lumière traversait mes quartiers. Je pouvais la voir si je tournais la tête à gauche. Visible, mais pas assez importante pour voir quoi que ce soit dans la pièce. Un bras contre le long du corps, l'autre pendant dans le vide. Je réfléchissais. Non, je pensais.

Je pensais à tout ce que j'avais perdu ces dernières années. Je n'ai pas arrêté de perdre. Mes certitudes d'enfants, ma maison, ma tranquillité, mon innocence, et maintenant eux. Eux qui représentaient tout.

Me retournant sur le ventre, je regardai la lune. J'observai son discret rayon perdu sur le sol. Moi j'étais complètement dans le noir. De toute manière, je ne saisissais plus l'intérêt d'être éclairée. Ni par l'astre nocturne. Ni même par le soleil. Le drap blanc immaculé était tombé sur le sol, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me baisser pour le remonter à sa place.

« On aime le noir ? » demanda soudain une voix, brisant le silence régnant dans la pièce.

« Pas autant que vous apparemment. »

« Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela ? »

« Parce que n'est pas moi qui me cache dans l'obscurité. Vous devriez vous poser la même question. »

« Vous avez de la répartie. »

« Y paraît. » dis-je en esquivant un sourire.

Même si je ne le voyais pas, je le sentis me rendre mon sourire moqueur. Pourquoi le verrais-je ? Il est dans le coin, près de la commode, de cette commode où se trouvait leur photo. Il est assis sur ma chaise, où le rayon de lune ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Mais je ne le voyais pas non plus car je ne prenais pas la peine de le regarder. Je gardais mon regard fixé sur le vide. Pourquoi aurais-je tourné la tête ? Pourquoi prendrais-je ce risque ? Je ne verrais qu'une ombre… Qu'une silhouette dans la pénombre de mon désespoir. Ou peut-être ne verrais-je rien du tout ? A part le signe du début de ma folie. Pourtant je pouvais, sans le voir, ressentir son sourire, sentir son regard sur tout mon corps.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » dis-je en me passant une main sur le front.

« Là ? »

« Dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ? »

« Tu as besoin de moi. » dit la voix passant au tutoiement un bref instant. « Vous n'avez fait que penser à moi. »

« A vous ? »

« A la douleur de la perte, à l'abattement, à la mort et à la futilité du monde. Avec tous ces bons sentiments, je ne pouvais que me sentir appelé, demandé. »

« Pourquoi ? » insistai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Parce que vous êtes désespérée. »

Je laissai s'échapper un rire sans joie, sans émotion, sans réaction :

« Vraiment ? »

Il éluda la question :

« C'est vraiment joli ici. »

« Y paraît. »

Ma réponse me laissa sans voix. Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais été capable de parler durant des heures des merveilles qui m'entouraient. Mais aujourd'hui, Poudlard me m'intéressait plus. L'école était une partie de mon malheur. De l'utopie qui m'a pris toute ce que j'aimais réellement. Je vivais depuis des années dans un rêve démesuré. Dans une expédition vouée à l'échec ou à la folie. Nous avons peut-être rapporté la paix à l'humanité, aux sorciers. Mais en moi il y avait simplement plus de violence. Plus de morts, plus de sang, plus de drames, plus de pleurs. Rien de bon, rien de bien. Même lui m'avait laissé tomber. Une attention le premier jour, une visite le second. Puis plus rien. Je m'étais trompée, il ne voulait pas de moi. Il était avec elle. Il la voulait elle. Depuis toujours. Je le voyais à son regard. Je n'avais plus rien. La voix froide continua son chemin dans mes pensées, dans ma tristesse.

« Vos parents sont morts. »

Un long silence accueillit ses mots. Je ne pensais plus qu'à cela depuis des jours, depuis l'arrivée de la lettre. Mais l'entendre dire si simplement était déstabilisant. J'avais raison. La pensée était vérité. La lettre qui annonçait leur décès était au pied de mon lit. Cependant, je ne me souvenais plus de ce qu'elle disait. Je ne me rappelais plus de la façon dont le Ministère avait tourné la chose. Je ne me souvenais plus de l'endroit où j'étais quand je l'ai lue. Quand j'ai l'ai relue. Quand je l'ai comprise. Je ne me souvenais que du fait. Ils étaient morts dans une rue de Londres. Un banal fait divers. Un portefeuille réclamé. Une colère de mon père. Un coup de feu. Un cri. Un second tir.

Plus rien.

« Ils vont avaient abandonné. Ils vous en voulaient. Ils ne vous comprenaient plus. Des ratés. Alors pourquoi vous laissez-vous mourir aussi ? »

Des parents qui ne voulaient plus me parler. Oui, mais mes parents, ceux qui m'avait donné la vie. Ceux dont j'avais voulu sauver la vie. Ceux qui n'avaient pas compris pourquoi je leur avais volé des mois de leur vie. Ceux que j'ai confié à une nouvelle vie pensant égoïstement que tout irait bien. Car je voulais partir, je ne voulais pas avoir une seule raison de rester. Je voulais partir l'esprit tranquille. Je leur avais promis de revenir vite. Je leur ai menti. Après la mort de Voldemort, j'ai attendu encore plusieurs mois avant de retourner les chercher. Je ne savais plus comment leur expliquer. Je les ai laissé, je les ai déçu, je les ai perdu, je les ai tué.

Mourir ? Oui, c'était une idée tellement envoûtante. Tellement fascinante. La meilleure proposition qu'on m'ait faite depuis longtemps. Une offre alléchante.

« Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ? »

« Non, je me demande pourquoi vous, vous voulez mourir à petit feu. »

« Ne me faites pas croire que cela vous intéresse. » dis-je agressive.

Le silence retomba. Libérateur. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau seule. Qu'il était reparti. Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Voilà des jours que je n'avais pas parlé avec quelqu'un qui me posait pas un regard de pitié sur moi. Mais je n'irai pas vérifier, je ne bougerai pas. Je resterai allongée, ne me levant que pour le strict minimum. Je n'avais plus rien. Une remplaçante avait pris ma place, la plupart de mes responsabilités lui avaient été confié. Je n'avais même pas de maison à moi. Peut-être maintenant que si finalement ? La maison de mes parents en héritage. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir encore y entrer sans vomir.

Je n'avais plus d'espoir envers l'homme que j'aimais. Mes amis vivaient leur vie, tentant de fuir les souvenirs de la guerre. Moi non. Je les ressassais. Je n'avais plus rien. Ron avait depuis longtemps oublié notre histoire adolescente pour ne rester que mon cher ami. Plus rien. J'étais vide. Je n'avais même pas dit au revoir à ma vie qu'elle était déjà partie sans m'attendre.

« Moi je m'en fiche. » reprit l'homme me surprenant. « Mais vous non. »

Mais je ne sursautai pas. Pour cela, il aurait fallu que je sois reliée avec la réalité.

« Mais vous non, vous ne vous en fichez pas. » continua-t-il. « Et vous le savez. »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les énigmes. J'aime lorsqu'on trouve des solutions. » répliquai-je

« Vous ne voudriez pas partir sans l'avoir eu. »

Je passai une main sous mon torse et me remit sur le dos. Je n'avais pas mal, je ne ressentais rien. Même pas de la surprise ou de la curiosité. Mais je n'étais pas bien installée. Mon lit n'était pas confortable. Ou alors c'était la situation qui ne l'était pas.

« Je ne peux pas l'avoir, il n'est pas à moi. » dis-je tout de même très bas.

« Si. »

« Comment ? »

Malgré ma question, il n'y avait toujours aucune curiosité dans ma voix. Aucun espoir n'irradiait de moi. Plus rien. Il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps. Je n'avais même jamais été dans la course.

« Vous n'avez qu'à demander. »

« Et qu'est ce que je dois donner en échange ? »

Il se mit à rire. Un rire glaciel et long. « Vous le saurez en temps voulu. »

« Alors non merci. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de négocier sans savoir ce que je perds de l'autre côté. »

Le silence refit surface. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne l'appréciai pas. Il n'était plus libérateur, juste effrayant. Il se mit à susurrer tout contre mon oreille.

« Vous me décevez. N'est-ce pas pourtant tentant ? Une simple phrase. Un seul mot et il sera à vous. Vraiment à vous. Tout à vous. Qu'avez-vous donc à perdre ? Je croyais que vous aviez déjà tout perdu, mademoiselle Granger. Tout perdu. Vous n'avez plus rien. Que pourriez-vous perdre de plus ? Plus rien. »

Plus rien, plus rien, plus rien. Je me relevai brutalement pour juste avoir le temps de voir l'ombre rejoindre son coin sombre. Sa chaise dans le coin. Il m'observait. Satisfait de ma réaction. Ce n'était qu'une ombre. Un personnage noir et sombre. Il avait la stature haute et les contours flous. Froid. Aussi froid que sa voix. Aussi froid que le diable. Plus rien. Ces mots qui martelaient mon esprit m'apportèrent la solution. C'était vrai. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Plus rien à pleurer. Je ne risquais rien en vendant mon âme. En troquant mon âme au diable. Alors, je me rallongeai sur mon lit incommode et dis.

« J'accepte. »

« Dites les mots magiques, professeur. » sourit-il.

« Je veux Harry Potter. »

Tant pis pour mon essence. Je l'offrais au diable et bien plus si cela me permettait d'avoir une illusion d'existence.

_à suivre_

* * *

**Discuter avec la tentation, c'est déjà être sur le point d'y céder.**

**[Miguel de Unamuno]**

* * *

_30 janvier 2010_


	2. Chapter 2

Alors j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais c'est une mini-fic (5 chapitres pas plus).

Merci pour les reviews.

* * *

--

De nouveau le silence. Dehors la pluie continuait de se fracasser contre les vitres de Poudlard. J'étais repartie dans un demi-sommeil. Il fallait vraiment que je réfléchisse à trouver quelque chose pour me soigner. Ou alors pour finir définitivement de vivre cette souffrance. Comme si le fait d'avoir tout perdu n'était pas assez, voilà que je perdais la tête. La voix était partie. Ou plutôt, elle avait cessé de hanter mon esprit dérangé. Demain matin, j'irai peut-être voir Pomfresh. J'avais sérieusement besoin de psychotropes. Oui, l'idée de me tuer par médicaments était à méditer. Plus rien, plus rien, plus rien.

J'allais encore une fois me dire que la nuit allait être longue quand des coups furent frappés contre ma porte.

« Y a personne. Je ne veux voir personne ! » criai-je.

Mais les coups retentirent de nouveau. A contre cœur, je murmurai le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit. Harry se tenait là. Mon ami se trouvait devant moi. Je me demandai l'espace d'un instant dans quel rêve avais-je atterri. Mon inconscient continuait de me torturer. Il me montrait ce que je n'aurais jamais. Et si je n'avais pas imaginé ma rencontre improbable ? Et si j'avais bien tenté ma dernière chance de trouver quelque chose qui me retienne ici.

Plus rien, plus rien, plus rien.

La dernière chose que je souhaitais se trouvait devant moi. Harry me souriait. Un de ses sourires qui me mettait la tête à l'envers. Sans que je puisse réagir, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, il me regarda longuement, sans un mot. Plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, j'arrêtai de respirer un bref instant. Il me murmura soudain. « Il faut que je sache quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » demande-je prudente.

« Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser ? »

« Tente ».

Il fit un petit sourire. Puis lentement, hésitant, il s'approcha de moi, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il y allait par étapes et ralentissait à chacune d'elle. D'abord, il ne fit qu'effleurer mes lèvres, puis les humecta, les caressa, les mordilla. Je laissai tomber toute réticence pour me coller à lui. Au bout d'un moment, nos langues dansaient au rythme de nos fréquences cardiaques qui s'accéléraient. Harry me serrait le plus fort possible contre son corps et se frottait contre le mien de façon démesurément lente telle une douce torture. J'avais envie de le toucher, de sentir sa peau contre mes doigts. Sans réfléchir, je baissai mes mains jusqu'au niveau de ses fesses. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait toujours avec passion et douceur à la fois, je me mis à oublier. A oublier ce pourquoi j'avais passé seule ces derniers jours, pourquoi Harry était là. Je ne pensais plus qu'à moi dans ses bras. C'était comme vivre une expérience excitante, quelque chose dont j'avais toujours rêvé sans jamais oser le faire. Harry abandonna ma bouche pour mon cou ; il entreprit de s'occuper de moi tout en me maintenant fortement contre lui. Je le fixais pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de mon corps. Il caressa les boucles brunes qui s'échappaient de ma coiffure sommaire. Ses doigts s'enroulaient dans mes cheveux et à chaque fois, il souffrait de devoir passer à une autre mèche, lorsque le haut de la précédente était bloqué par les petites pinces que j'avais négligemment mises pour les retenir hors de mon visage. Au bout de quelques instants, il se décida à libérer ma chevelure. Il ôta délicatement toutes les pinces, une par une, et les posa sur le côté. Je bougeais un peu la tête et Harry pu glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je vins glisser mon genou entre ses jambes en frottant ses cuisses. Mon genou remonta doucement jusqu'à son sexe et le caressai calmement, délicatement. Comme j'avais envie de lui. Je le voulais tout entier et en avais terriblement mal au ventre. Il reprit possession de mes lèvres, puis se recula un instant pour m'observer. Nous étions très proches, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je le fixai sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Cela me sembla une éternité. Et, toujours aussi posément, nous recommençâmes à nous caresser. C'était un fait, c'était là et ça ne disparaîtrait pas. Pendant à peu près une seconde, je me dis que j'avais bien fait de céder mon âme. Avoir Harry, c'était tout ce que je pouvais désirer. Je l'avais à présent. J'aimais ses cheveux, ils étaient doux, tout comme sa peau. Je jubilais, ma petite caresse avait eu l'effet désiré et je sentais tout le désir d'Harry contre mon ventre. J'étais tellement bien contre lui, j'avais chaud et ma tête semblait tourner trop vite. Soudain, je ressentis un besoin incontrôlable d'arrêter nos baisers. Il me regarda un moment, sans comprendre, puis sourit. Sans mot, il avait compris ma supplique et il descendit ses mains tout le long de mon corps. Je frissonnai à ces caresses semblables à celles d'une plume d'ange. Un ange qui me lavait du néant présent en moi. Je le débarrassais de son tee-shirt, tandis qu'il faisait de même avec le mien. Prenant ma main, il m'entraîna vers mon lit où le drap traînait toujours par terre, chacun se déshabillant sur le chemin. M'asseyant, j'attendis impatiente qu'il m'y rejoigne. Il m'embrassa, me caressa, m'observa, gourmand, pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » demandai-je soudain.

« Cela me paraît évident mon ange. »

« Non, pourquoi tu es là ? Réellement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu dépérissais. Je ne le voulais pas. Et puis, tu voulais me voir, non ? »

« C'est vrai. » approuvai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Oui, tout cela valait la peine. L'homme que je serrais contre moi et que j'embrassais avec force valait la peine de perdre un peu de soi. Ma ritournelle des derniers jours avait disparu de mes pensées. Nous échangeâmes un long baiser. Il se mit à caresser mon bras et mon torse, son regard perdu dans le vague, tout en déposant une multitude de baisers sur mon cou, mon épaule et dans mes cheveux. Je savourais. J'adorais ça. Savourer ses baisers, profiter de sa langue contre la mienne. Transformer la tendresse en sensualité, faire monter lentement la température. Retirant mon dernier vêtement, il glissa sa main entre mes cuisses et les écarta légèrement. Il caressa mon sexe humide. Je gémis, je le voulais entièrement. Il retira la main qui me massait et mis ma paume contre son sexe. Puis il se releva et m'attira alors un peu plus à lui seulement à l'aide de cette main et me regarda perdre le contrôle. C'était chaud, agréable, grisant, excitant. C'était divin. C'était plus que je n'aurais jamais osé l'imaginer. Il arrêta le va et vient qu'il faisait en moi, pour voir ma réaction. Je ne le fis pas attendre. J'attrapais sa main et la guida en moi, imposant mon rythme. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne pus que succomber et laissais échapper un petit cri en m'effondrant contre Harry. Il me tint quelques secondes contre lui, mais le désir nous reprit très vite. Il m'allongea sur le lit. S'emparant de mes lèvres d'un baiser passionné, il choisit, après s'être protégé, de me pénétrer de son désir. Harry ne put retenir un râle rauque. Il caressa mon bras, serra mes mains, les passa sur son torse, sur tout mon corps. Sa bouche grande ouverte, laissant s'échapper son souffle devenu non seulement saccadé mais aussi brûlant et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Lorsque mes hanches imposèrent un rythme régulier à notre étreinte, il se permit d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Nos corps se recouvraient de sueur, il gémissait. Je repris ses lèvres et le fit rouler sur le côté, prenant le dessus. Sous nos gémissements, j'imposais un nouveau rythme encore plus exigent que le précèdent. Je tentais tant bien que mal de m'accrocher à quelque chose et lui saisit les hanches. Je les serrais tellement fort que sa peau devint blanche puis rouge. Ma respiration était difficile. Je ne tenais plus.

« Harry ! »

Je me sentais à présent faible dans ses bras. Tout était parfait. Dans un dernier râle, il vint en moi en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, que je trouvais magnifique.

Je m'endormis rapidement en le serrant contre moi, mais ma nuit me fut pas sans cauchemar. Plus rien. Plus rien. Plus rien. Mais malgré ces rêves, je ne me réveillai pas. Il fallait que j'apprenne à vivre avec maintenant. Après tout, le néant était toujours en moi, je n'avais fait que lui apporter un peu de lumière.

--

_à suivre_

* * *

**Hâtons-nous de succomber à la tentation, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.**

**[Epicure]**

* * *

_31 janvier 2010_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews et voici la suite._

* * *

--

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouvai confrontée à mon lit vide. Pas un mot sur l'oreiller, nulle part dans la chambre. Pas de mot, pas d'Harry. Aurais-je rêvé encore ? Encore et toujours ? Ma nudité et les draps humides, froissés me prouvaient bien que non. Mon état de désespoir et mon imagination ne m'avaient pas joué de mauvais tour. Mais alors pourquoi me réveillai-je seule ? Rien. Personne. Et de nouveau cette satanée musique dans ma tête. Plus rien. Plus rien. Plus rien. Je m'habillai pour sortir de la chambre. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Je m'inquiétais pour rien. Harry était parti travailler et m'avait laissé dormir. C'était naturel.

Déambulant dans les couloirs, je pris le chemin du bureau de Seamus. Lui saurait où était Harry. Il le fallait. Je marchai d'un pas rapide. Mais je ralentis instinctivement à l'approche du bureau attenant à la salle des professeurs. Seamus et Luna parlaient à l'intérieur, ils parlaient d'Harry. Je me mis près de l'entrée, tout en restant cachée.

« Il est avec Ron. » disait-elle.

« J'avais besoin de lui. » râla le professeur d'Etudes aux Moldus.

« Et lui, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. »

« Il savait que j'avais besoin de lui pour le prochain cours ! » grogna l'irlandais.

Luna ne répondit pas de suite. Je l'entendis se déplacer dans la pièce.

« Il s'est séparé de Ginny. » expliqua-t-elle. « Avant-hier. » continua-t-elle. « Ils se sont quittés d'un accord commun, mais il a un petit coup de blues. »

« Il s'en remettra ou ils se remettront ensembles. Ce n'est pas la première fois. »

« Tu es dur. »

« Si c'est un synonyme pour toi de réaliste, alors oui, je le suis. Ils passent leur temps à s'engueuler et à jouer au remake de leur sixième année depuis la fin de la Guerre. Avec Hermione qui est invisible depuis plusieurs jours et lui qui oublie de venir à mes demandes. Tout part de travers ici. Même si je comprends le besoin d'Hermione de s'isoler. » dit-il en se radoucissant.

Je tournai les talons et reprit mon chemin, j'en savais assez. Pas la peine d'aller les voir. Je ne perdrais que du temps et de l'énergie que je n'avais plus, à mentir, à certifier que tout va parfaitement dans mon existence. Si Harry était avec Ron, alors je savais exactement où l'attendre.

J'étais assise là, sur un banc gris et froid dans les vestiaires des douches où Harry ne manquerait pas de passer après son match de Quidditch. Tout tournait autour de moi. Je ne bougeais pourtant pas. Je n'avais pas bu. Mais ma tête tournait. La tristesse me grisait ou alors était-ce mes pensées qui se bousculaient trop en moi. Des souvenirs, des phrases, des images, des doutes. Plus rien, plus rien, plus rien. Des questions, des mots, des chagrins, des bonheurs. Plus rien, plus rien, plus rien. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses.

Je sursautai quand la porte coulissa et qu'il arriva pile devant moi. J'avais eu raison, Ron dans les parages, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'aller profiter du terrain de Poudlard.

« Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ? » dit-il gentiment.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir. » mentis-je, n'étant pas certaine par où commencer.

Nous nous fîmes face, muets. Je me posais un millier de questions. Que devais-je faire ? Que devais-je dire ? Je ne m'étais pas préparée à cela. Je ne savais pas comment me conduire avec lui. Devais-je parler de ce matin ? Devais-je rester amicale ? Je m'humectais les lèvres comme si cela pouvait accélérer mon temps de décision ou alors m'accorder un sursis. Mais cela ne changea rien. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Et pourtant je pensais. Comme toujours. Plus rien. Il fallait que je me remette les idées en place. Pourquoi faisais-je un tel blocage ? J'avais réussi, je l'avais. Mais le diable était démoniaque après tout. Quelle surprise allais-je avoir ? Mon âme se plaisait-elle avec lui ? Je secouai la tête, mon âme m'était inutile à présent, alors autant la perdre efficacement.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il soudain en approchant.

« Oui, je … »

« C'est compliqué, je comprends. C'est dur de reprendre une activité normale après ce qui s'est passé, hein ? »

Je relevai la tête pleine d'espoir. Mais Harry poursuivit sa pensée. « Tes parents. C'est encore tellement récent. C'est normal que t'ai du mal au début, je comprends. Tu n'as même pas dit comment c'était arrivé. Mais tu sais que nous sommes là. Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber. Tu peux venir nous parler, me parler à n'importe quel moment. Je serai toujours là. »

Je restais clouée sur place, surprise. Pendant toute la semaine, personne n'était venu me voir. Je sombrais doucement dans un néant solitaire. Lui était venu me voir dans les premiers jours, puis plus rien. Pourquoi avais-je pris cela pour un abandon. Je repensais à tous ceux que j'avais laissé devant la porte. Finalement, ils étaient venus. C'était moi qui n'avais pas ouvert. Puis les gens avaient arrêté de venir. Pourquoi auraient-ils perdu du temps de s'occuper d'une femme qui tournait le dos à la vie, pensais-je alors. Je réalisais avec ses pensées que je m'étais complètement trompée. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui me perturbait le plus. Pourquoi s'adressait-il à moi comme à une amie ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas des conséquences de notre nuit ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il aucune allusion à tout cela ? Je m'aperçus qu'il sortait déjà des vestiaires pour se diriger vers les douches. Je le rattrapai rapidement.

« Attend ! » dis-je en lui saisissant le bras.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je le regardai dans les yeux, je me rapprochai à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mon visage contre son visage. Il ne disait rien. Mon coéquipier, mon ami, mon amant ne disait rien. Il se contentait de me fixer. J'approchais son visage du mien, plus près encore plus près. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres, je sentis sa respiration devenir forte, saccadée. J'entendis presque les pulsations de son cœur. Je serrai sa main et m'apprêtai à poser mon autre main sur sa hanche lorsqu'il sembla reprendre conscience de la situation et me repoussa.

« A quoi joues-tu Hermione ? » s'exclama-t-il incrédule.

Je me reculai immédiatement. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour retenter une nouvelle approche, pas assez ignorante pour lire la surprise et l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Mais j'étais assez folle pour avoir mal. Je ressentis la douleur fugace de la réalité. Mais quelle réalité ? Je naviguais entre dégoût de moi et amusement. J'avais envie de vomir et de rire en même temps.

« Harry ? » murmurai-je. « Tu... »

Je me repris. « Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit ? »

Une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux. « J'étais dans mes quartiers. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Hermione, que t'arrive-t-il ? J'appelle Pompom ? »

J'étais trop triste pour ne pas être en colère. Je réagis violemment.

« Je ne suis pas folle. Tu étais dans mon appartement hier soir ! Ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas folle ! Je n'ai pas rêvé tout cela ! Tu étais avec moi. Je me souviens ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Je ne le suis pas, je ne le suis pas… » plaidai-je. « C'est trop réel, tu m'entends ! »

« Hermione, calme-toi. » dit-il en me prenant par le bras pour tenter de me raisonner.

« Si, tu mens ! » dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu mens. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je me dégageai d'un geste et sortis de des vestiaires avant même qu'il n'ait pu m'empêcher. Je courus à travers le parc jusqu'au grand hall, bousculant du monde au passage, je fonçai dans ma chambre pour m'y cacher. Pour m'y calmer. Pour y mourir.

Quel était donc le prix de ce pacte ? Etait-ce cela ? Devenir folle ? Goûter à une nuit d'amour et tout perdre ? Je restai là, immobile, plantée en plein milieu de mes quartiers, incapable de voir ce qui m'entourait. J'aurais pu frapper, taper. Mais la douleur physique n'aurait jamais égalé celle psychologique. Finalement, le diable m'avait tout pris. C'était peut-être cela le prix à payer. C'était le résultat des dépenses. J'en payais l'addition. Plus rien. Plus rien. Plus rien. Je me sentais attirée par les profondeurs de l'enfer. Ne plus rien avoir. Ne ressentir que le noir.

--

_à suivre_

* * *

**La défense la plus sûre contre la tentation, c'est la lâcheté.**

**[Mark Twain]**

* * *

_06 février 2010_


	4. Chapter 4

Avant-dernier chapitre.

* * *

--

J'aurais pu pleurer, mais je n'en avais même pas la force. Pour moi, les minutes furent des heures. La vie devint une éternité. Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre l'éternité. Mon esprit vagabonda et je ne pensais qu'à lui. Et le soleil couchant à travers les carreaux venant caresser ma peau, m'aidait à me rappeler de cette nuit. A ses caresses. A ses mains sur mon corps.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, rêvassant à ce que pouvait être la mort. J'avais eu droit à une nuit. Une seule nuit. Rien qu'une nuit. C'était mieux que rien après tout.

Je repensais encore à tout cela, quand le sommeil me prit par surprise. Je dormais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps sans cauchemar. A présent, je n'avais plus rien à craindre. Mais mon repos fut de courte durée. Des coups discrets, puis plus prononcés retentirent. Quelqu'un frappait. Je décidai de ne pas répondre. Qu'ils me laissent en paix tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« Hermione ! Ouvre ! »

Je rêvais encore. Ce n'était pas cette voix. Ce n'était pas lui.

« Mione, ouvre ! » tambourina-t-il encore. « Bon sang, je sais que tu es là. »

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Le fantôme de ma vie s'épuisera bien avant moi. Cependant, les coups se firent plus violents, la voix plus forte !

« Hermione, je te préviens que si tu n'ouvres pas, j'ouvre moi ! Je n'aimerais pas entrer sans y être invité, mais je le ferais ! »

Et avant que je ne m'aperçoive que la voix était bien réelle et pas une création de mon esprit, la porte s'ouvrit devant moi. J'avais eu le temps de sauter de sur mon lit, pour reprendre une posture plus sérieuse. Il était déjà devant moi, les yeux inquiets.

« Ca va Hermione ? »

« C'est à toi que je dois le demander Harry. » rétorquai-je du ton le plus sec que mon état le permit. « Tu entres sans ma permission dans mes quartiers. Sors. »

« Je suis venu m'excuser. » dit-il tout simplement nullement impressionné par ma lamentable tentative de détachement.

Je hoquetai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. » continua-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas te repousser. J'étais perdu. Tout cela est arrivé si vite. »

Je l'observais. Je le fixais. La surprise ne brillait plus dans ses yeux, je n'y voyais plus l'incompréhension d'avant. Il n'y avait plus cette grimace sur son visage et il ne me repoussait plus surtout. Je tendis ma main vers sa joue. Je ne rêvais pas. Sa peau était réelle, j'étais réelle et lui aussi. La douceur de mon geste était vraie. Son sourire aussi. Il chassa d'un discret et imperceptible geste de la tête ma main de sa joue. Un bref instant, je crus m'être trompée, revenir à la scène des vestiaires. Mais il posa alors un baiser sur ma joue, comme s'il voulait calmer mes craintes. Il s'arrêta alors, me tira vers lui et m'embrassa sur la bouche cette fois. Un baiser long et tendre. A cet instant, je me sens fondre dans ses bras. Un baiser, un seul et toutes mes barrières étaient tombées. D'un simple baiser, j'ai oublié toute cette journée. Il est là avec moi. C'est le principal. Je suis prête à lui pardonner toutes ses fautes.

Nos bouches n'en finissaient plus de s'embrasser. Nous nous redécouvrions petit à petit à l'aide de tendres caresses. D'une main habile, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et fit glisser la bretelle de celui-ci en même temps que celle de mon débardeur. Son autre main s'immisça entre mes cuisses. Mon débardeur vole dans la pièce. Nous tournoyions dans celle-ci collés l'un à l'autre. Il gobait mes seins, léchait les aréoles. J'adorais ça, je soupirais, je gémissais, j'ondulais sous ses caresses. Sa bouche continua de descendre et rejoignit ses doigts entre mes cuisses. Mon pantalon me serrait. Je rêvais de le voir disparaître. Mon souhait fut exaucé. Je sens sa langue sur moi, monter, descendre, et de temps en temps s'aventurer un peu sur ma peau. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et fit rouler mon dernier vêtement le long de mes cuisses. Il remonta tout doucement, embrassa mes mollets, mes genoux, mes cuisses, mon ventre, redescendit sur mes cuisses et s'arrêta enfin sur mon intimité. Je frissonnai de bonheur. Sa langue chaude, douce, me lapait et m'excitait. Je bougeais mon bassin et le réclamait à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait. Il se releva enfin, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réclamer, qu'il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je le déshabillai à mon tour. Sa chemise d'abord, que j'ouvris pour pouvoir caresser et embrasser son torse, son pantalon ensuite. Il souleva mon visage d'une main tendre, se penche et m'embrassa. J'étais bien. Cependant, j'avais besoin d'une certitude :

« Harry... » soufflai-je.

« Oui ? » me répondit-il.

« Tu es vraiment sûr cette fois-ci ? Tu ne me repousseras plus. »

« Plus jamais. »

Doucement, il m'allongea sur le lit. Se débarrassant du dernier morceau de tissu couvrant sa virilité, il s'allongea sur moi. Il s'enfonça lentement en moi, il poussa doucement comme pour faire durer ce moment éternellement. Une fois tout entier en mon sein, il ne bougea plus, il resta là, son regard plongé dans le mien. Il m'embrassa à nouveau. Les mouvements de son bassin reprirent petit à petit. De légers va et viens. Je l'enlaçai avec mes jambes. Il passa alors sa main sous ma cuisse et fit glisser ma jambe par-dessus son épaule.

Ses mouvements, ses baisers, ses caresses, mon désir pour lui… Très vite, je sentis l'orgasme poindre. J'essayai alors de contrôler en tentant de diminuer la cadence. Harry refusa. Je posai alors mes mains sur ses hanches, pour le faire arrêter. Il me saisit par les poignets et accéléra le rythme. Je ne pus plus lui résister. Je me laissai alors submerger par cette vague de plaisir, qui m'emporta, me dévasta, m'engloutit et m'arracha des cris de bonheur.

Mon corps s'arrêta peu à peu de vibrer, mais je n'avais pas envie que cela s'arrête. Sa main libéra mes poignets et se dirigea vers mes seins. Il se retira alors doucement de moi. Il caressa mon sexe avec le sien. Impossible de dire si cela prolongeait mon orgasme ou m'en donnait un nouveau. Délicieuse sensation que de le sentir ainsi.

Sa bouche descendit sur mon ventre, il me dévorait. Je me redressais et attrapais sa tête entre mes mains pour qu'il s'arrête. Je suivis les contours de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Je le fais s'allonger à son tour sur le lit. Nouvelle pénétration, nouvelle sensation. Je le chevauchai telle une amazone, roulant des hanches. Comme lui avant moi, je ne voulais lui laisser aucune chance d'échapper à son plaisir. Je le voyais au bout de l'explosion, mais il résistait encore. Ses mains tenant mes hanches me firent aller et venir de plus en plus vite. Il me sourit une dernière fois comme pour me dire que j'avais gagné. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir. Tout son corps tressaillait, il n'y avait plus de coordination dans ses gestes. Je le regardai les yeux mi-clos et ressentis très vite le besoin de l'embrasser.

Nous restâmes ainsi à se câliner, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de l'instant. Harry s'endormit le premier tandis que je l'observais en silence. Me voilà plus seule que jamais avec mes doutes et mes envies. Mes doutes, toujours mes doutes… Ceux là même qui me font sentir comme un léger vertige. Les images défilaient dans ma tête, celles de nos ébats. Et je restais là, admirative, sentant à nouveau l'envie de le toucher, de le sentir, sa peau contre la mienne. L'addiction n'était pas loin. Mais qu'importe. Il était à moi. J'étais devenue Salammbô **(1)** et j'avais ouvert quelque chose que je ne maîtrisais plus. Pire, j'étais Icare. Il était mon astre et près de lui, je m'étais brûlée les ailes. Un ange diabolique. J'oscillais sans cesse entre paradis et enfer.

--

_à suivre_

**(1) **Salammbô est un personnage de Gustave Flaubert dans le roman éponyme.

* * *

**Les tentations, contrairement aux bonnes occasions, se présentent toujours une seconde fois.**

**[O.A. Battista]**

* * *

_11 février 2010_


	5. Chapter 5

Et oui, c'était trop beau pour durer...

* * *

--

J'essayais de ne pas le réveiller en me dégageant de son étreinte lorsque je voulus me mettre assise dans le lit. Il fallait que j'enlève le bras qui m'enlaçait. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, plus un bruit n'émanait du dehors. La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Je me passais une main dans les cheveux. Harry dormait toujours, collé à moi. Je restais un moment à le regarder. Je savais que son arrivée était étrange. Trop belle pour être honnête. Cependant, j'étais bien trop désespérée, avais bien trop besoin de lui, le voulais bien trop pour poser la moindre question. Je le regrettais quelque part. Je sentais bien que tout était loin d'être arrangé. Mais j'en avais assez d'aller mal, de voir les choses disparaître sous mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas me poser la moindre question. Mais pourtant, il le fallait. Et tout de suite.

« Harry ? Harry, réveille-toi. » dis-je en le secouant un peu.

« Cela ne sert à rien, il ne se réveillera pas. »

Je relevai subitement la tête. Et j'eus l'impression de me retrouver comme la veille au soir. Moi, sur mon lit et lui, assis sur sa chaise, caché dans l'ombre. Malgré cela ce n'était pas comme la veille. Depuis, je n'avais plus mon âme. Et puis Harry était endormi à mes côtés, serré contre moi. Mais maintenant qu'il dormait et que les ténèbres avaient envahi la pièce, je ressentais une peur. Une peur inexplicable, mais qui m'emprisonnait la poitrine. Je suffoquais, je m'étouffais de peur. Sa présence n'était pas bon signe.

« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? » réussis-je à demander.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je t'ai pris en échange de … lui. » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je alors qu'en réalité je ne voulais surtout pas entendre ce qui allait suivre.

Mais j'avais la certitude qu'il me le dirait tout de même, même si je répondais non. Je me redressai dans le lit. Et comme pour me donner du courage, je serrai la main d'Harry dans la mienne. Même s'il était endormi, le savoir là, tout contre moi, cela m'aida à peu. M'aidait à ne pas m'enfuir, à ne pas hurler. Je sentis l'ombre bouger dans son fauteuil, il allait parler. Il allait le dire, j'allais souffrir, il allait aimer.

« Votre âme est à moi. »

Je soufflai de soulagement. J'en ris presque :

« Je le sais bien. C'est tout. Vous pouvez partir. Elle vous reviendra en temps voulu. Je vous l'offre sans souci. »

J'entendis son petit rire. Un rire froid.

« Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas. Votre âme est à moi. »

« J'ai compris. » m'impatientai-je. « Maintenant partez. »

« C'est navrant. Je vous croyais plus intelligente que cela. Votre âme est à moi, votre âme contient une chose primordiale, dont vous ignoriez l'existence. C'est pathétique. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose primordiale ? »

« Vos sentiments, Hermione. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dirais plutôt, ses sentiments à lui. » rectifia-t-il. « Mais c'est un peu la même chose, non ? »

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge, je me sentis soudain incapable de parler. Je comprenais parfaitement où cet homme noir voulait en venir tout en ayant du mal à saisir le sens de ses mots. Je suffoquais, littéralement. Ma main se crispa sur celle d'Harry. Mais il ne bougea pas, il se ne réveilla pas. Et je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Si mon esprit refusait catégoriquement d'y croire, une petite partie cachée tout au fond de moi avait déjà compris. C'était cette partie là qui se mourrait peu à peu.

Tandis que je souffrais, que j'endurais en silence, je savais, sans même avoir besoin de le voir, que le diable souriait. Un large et grand sourire. Un sourire carnassier. C'était dans sa nature, après tout.

« Pauvre Hermione, quelle stupidité. Votre Harry, il vous aimait déjà, il vous voulait déjà. Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose, ce fût du temps. Le temps de le comprendre, le temps d'oser vous l'avouer, le temps de se sentir prêt pour venir vous voir. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. Comment aimer une âme absente ? Il ne le peut plus. En vous séparant de votre âme, vous l'avez séparé de ses sentiments. Vous avez souhaité une chose que vous aviez déjà : son cœur. Et maintenant ? Il n'y a plus rien. »

Je détournai mon regard vers l'homme endormi près de moi. Alors c'était vrai ? Il avait réellement toujours été là pour moi ? Et j'avais été assez idiote pour ne pas m'en rendre compte, pour être trop impatiente, pour être incapable de regarder correctement au fond de ses yeux. J'en payais le prix fort. Une larme coula sur ma joue.

« Pourquoi ? » murmurai-je d'une voix inaudible.

« Rassurez vous, il sera à vos côtés quasiment toutes les nuits. Mais il n'y aura jamais le moindre sentiment entre vous. »

A ces mots, ma main s'ouvrit, sans que je ne le veuille, pour laisser retomber celle d'Harry sur le matelas. Mon amant bougea enfin dans son sommeil. Et une nouvelle larme coula sur ma joue lorsque je réalisai que le seul mouvement qu'il fit fut de s'éloigner de moi pour se réinstaller plus loin.

« Il ne peut pas vous aimer. Vous lui avez pris sa capacité à vous aimer, vous lui avez pris sa capacité à avoir toute relation normale avec vous. Et moi, je vous ai pris la seule chose qu'il vous restait : la possibilité que l'homme de votre vie vous aime en retour. »

« Non… » dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

« La journée, il ne sera rien de plus que votre ancien ami. La nuit, rien d'autre que votre amant. Pas d'amour, pas de sentiment. »

Un espoir ne vint à l'esprit. Je lui lançai triomphalement :

« Vous avez tort ! Il se rappelle, il m'a parlé de la journée d'aujourd'hui, il m'en a parlé, il se souvient, il n'est pas le pantin que vous décrivez. »

Je vis des lueurs danser dans les yeux de l'ombre. Il se délectait de mon regain d'espoir, de mon regain de joie.

« Voyons Hermione, il le fallait, vous n'auriez pas compris. Vous ne connaissiez pas encore les termes de notre contrat. Le faire venir sans explication n'aurait pas été adéquat. Je fais toujours attention aux exécutions de mes contrats. Vous ne connaissiez pas encore tous les termes de notre pacte. Ne pas le faire s'excuser n'aurait pas été juste pour vous, termina-t-il dans un sourire ignoble. »

Juste ! Ce mot me donna envie de hurler. Qu'est-ce qui était juste dans tout cela ? Juste ! J'avais juste envie de vomir. Parce qu'Harry ne m'aimait pas. Il ne m'aimait plus. Il était à moi mais sans amour, sans émotion. Il n'était qu'un objet. Un objet que je possédais sans l'avoir vraiment.

Je me sentis si stupide que d'autres larmes coulèrent par dizaines sur mes joues. Si seulement j'avais attendu, si seulement… Tout aurait été si différent. Tout aurait été normal. La veille, alors que je me croyais vide, il me restait de l'espoir. Aujourd'hui, alors que je m'étais crue vivante, j'étais plus que morte. Je n'avais plus rien. Je n'étais plus rien.

« Merci pour votre âme, miss Granger. Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt en enfer. »

L'homme disparut, le silence retomba dans la chambre. Je me retrouvais seule face à mon chagrin, face à une situation dont je voulais sortir sans le pouvoir. Comment accepter de passer ses nuits avec un homme qui ne m'aimait plus ? Comment lui faire l'amour en sachant qu'il n'était dans mes bras qu'à cause d'un souhait ? Comment être dans ses bras en sachant que le lendemain, il ne se rappellerait de rien. Comment vivre sans volonté ? Comment survivre ?

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute : je n'avais plus rien. Et cette phrase serait encore plus réelle lorsque je me réveillerais seule dans mon lit le lendemain matin.

Plus rien. Plus rien. Plus rien.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_26 février 2010_


End file.
